Ice Age
by adorestories
Summary: Several years after Jack becomes a Guardian, things are looking great. But what starts out as the return of a familiar face becomes a world threatening crisis when he reveals his newest plot. Manny tells the Guardians they must win over a centuries old spirit before it's too late... except no one's ever heard of her. Focuses mainly on Jack, Tooth, and Sandy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my dudes. It's been a loooong time since I did anything here. I won't go into details cause I'm sure none of you are interested, but years later my muse is finally rising from the dead. This is just a little tester to see if I should move ahead with this idea, so if you want more be sure to let me know!**

 _Long ago..._

 _Pitch drew in a deep breath and grinned. Fear pervaded the air like a dense fog and he loved it. Never before had he held so much power. Pitch was almost starting to think... but no. Even he, at the height of his reign, wasn't strong enough to manifest in front of nonbelievers. But with no one to contend his control it was an enticing idea to ponder. What would it take to boost his abilities to that level? Only time would be able to tell him if such a thing existed._

Now

Tears gathered at the corners of Jack's eyes as he tumbled through the air in a freefall. The wind grabbed at his hair and clothes as he picked up speed, quickly closing the distance between him and the buildings of Burgess. Just when it seemed certain that he would crash his body into the cement roof of the local bank, Jack let out an enthusiastic howl and was suddenly sucked up by an updraft.

"Hats off to you, Wind!" Jack shrieked with a giggle. "If I was wearing one!"

The wind, ever silent, said nothing; but Jack felt an extra playful tussle in his silver locks that told him his companion was having just as much fun.

Flipping onto his back, Jack blew a quick kiss into the air before he somersaulted backwards and let the air push him around until he was facing forward again. "Take me to the lake!" He requested. "I think it's about time for Burgess to get frozen over in time for Christmas."

Jack was particularly excited to begin his work this year. During his first real year as a Guardian, Jack had, admittedly, gone a little overboard. He honestly hadn't meant to, but remember when everyone went crazy over the snowfall in Egypt during 2013? Yeah... Jack actually felt a little guilty over that one. After that, the other Guardians had asked him to take it easy for a few years.

Well, Jack had given them four, which he could tell surprised them. He'd used the time wisely of course. He spent the first year scoping out the entirety of the North and South poles to see which one better suited him for a permanent home. In the end, he and North decided it'd be best if he took over the south one. North claimed it was so that the Guardians could have better coverage of the globe in case of a crisis, but Jack was pretty sure he just couldn't handle the thought of living within shouting distance of the Winter Spirit. That was okay, though. The remaining time had been spent making literally the most amazing snow fort of all time. In fact, Jack was insulted by the term 'snow fort.' It was a bona fide ice fortress. Also, he had recruited every penguin he could find to participate in a month long snowball fight. As a reward, he'd brought them as many fish as he could catch, after which many of the birds had decided to take up permanent residence in his castle.

Now Jack hoped the world had had enough time off because he was out of things to distract him with and ready to bring on the best winter wonderland of his career, starting with the beloved town of Burgess.

Jack crested the last few trees and grinned as he saw the murky waves of Lake Burgess slopping onto the shore. He landed roughly on the finely ground sand and wiggled his toes in the already icy water that flooded over his feet. He hummed a surprisingly good version of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" as he swiped his staff along the water and got started.

Every spot he made contact with began to sprout a clear, silvery ice, whether it be his foot, staff, or the occasional finger. Jack spun and twirled as gracefully as any figure skater, humming happily and freezing the lake over with no discernable method to his madness. All too soon, Lake Burgess was coated in a layer of ice thick enough to support an entire army of children.

"That didn't take long at all," Jack huffed. "But I guess I could go for a trip down memory lane..." he smirked, remembering watching Tooth slap a molar right out of Pitch's mouth in this very spot.

Deciding that it was actually a very good idea, Jack gave himself a mental pat on the back and slid his staff over his shoulders, resting a hand over each end. He strolled through the trees away from the lake. In his head he replayed the scene where Pitch was dragged by his own merciless Nightmares into the deepest parts of the earth. Jack shuddered slightly. Even though he knew Pitch deserved it, that was a horrible thing to imagine.

Jack kicked a pine cone as the setting sun sent rays of light across the ground, creating long shadows. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with the Easter Kangaroo shortly after the entrance to Pitch's lair had collapsed over him. Bunny explained that because the portals were created with magic, they could only remain open as long as the creator fed them energy. So even though Pitch's underground hideout still existed, it would be decades at least before he was strong enough to even reopen the portal, let alone threaten-

All thought ground to a halt almost as quickly as his feet froze beneath him. Jack stood motionless, slackjawed. He forced himself out of his stupor meer seconds later; he no longer had any time to waste. He summoned the wind and shot straight into the air with no acrobatics as he headed directly to the North Pole. He needed to tell North to turn on the Northern Lights. He needed to tell the other Guardians about the familiar hole in the ground by the lake, boarded over with a couple broken wooden slats.

 **All criticisms are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so this took longer than I wanted but the ending was catching me up; it's not really as strong as I wanted it to be. But oh well, enjoy anyway!**

 _Long ago..._

 _Pitch stepped to the edge of the cliff and breathed deeply. Fear hung heavy in the air and it was delicious. Everywhere he turned was a new noble clinging to power or a peasant starving to death. He wasn't even looking down on a particular city. He'd just transported himself to the nearest center of fear and soaked it in. Food was wonderfully bountiful._

 _But this was more than he'd expected. More than he could've hoped for. This fear... it was magnificent. Pitch had never tasted anything so pure. Why didn't this city's fear feel as dissonant as every other's? He had to find it's source. He had to have it._

Now

Pandemonium was the only word Jack could think of to describe North's workshop. And not the normal, wonderful chaos it usually was. No, this was frantic and unwelcome.

Yetis rushed back and forth, trying to keep production going while carrying out North's commands at the same time. They were actually doing a pretty good job, but they were greatly hindered by the screaming and panicking of every single elf in the Pole. So far only Bunny had answered the Lights; they were still waiting on Tooth and Sandy to show up. The Kangaroo had his hands full as he tried to chase down a group of elves sprinting from room to room. Jack wanted to help but the sight of the Easter Bunny in such a frenzy was too much for him.

"You should see yourself," he sniggered behind his hand.

Bunny growled. "Y'know you'd look just as dumb if you helped for once."

"Maybe that's why I don't."

"Well maybe I'm gonna-"

Whatever threat he was about to make was drowned out by the sound of Tooth bursting in though the windows of the Globe Room. "I just saw the Lights, I was over England. I hope I'm not too late! What's happening?" She spoke almost as quickly as her wings beat.

North finished speaking to Phil and grabbed Tooth by the shoulders before pulling her into a firm hug. "Has been too long, is what's happening. But also we must wait for Sandy, yes?"

Tooth glanced around the room before nodding. "Oh, of course! Sorry, just assumed I was last. But um... is it just me, or is it crazier than usual in here?" She didn't pause for a response though, as her eyes widened. "Nonono don't throw that!" She shoved her way out of North's hands just in time to watch an elf shatter something Jack couldn't see.

"There's your help, Kangaroo," Jack laughed. Sure enough, the fairy had already saddled herself with the task of helping Bunny without intending to.

The fun ended a few minutes later when every elf dropped to the floor simultaneously.

"What the..." Bunny started.

"Aw Sandy, it was just getting good," Jack greeted the newly arrived Guardian. The spirit in question just shrugged and grinned.

"Perfect!" North clapped loudly. "Now we are all here and elves are out of way we can begin. Jack, tell them what you saw."

So Jack proceeded to explain what had happened earlier that evening.

"Oh god!" Tooth gasped. "He's back already?" Her mini faries reflected her anxiety as they murmured frantically. "He hasn't gained power that quickly since..."

"Since the dark ages," Bunny finished for her.

North nodded grimly. "Exactly. So I think first order of business should be figuring out where all this fear is coming from."

"Have there been any disasters lately?" Bunny offered. "Can't say I've noticed any but they always cause a lot of panic."

"Nah," Jack broke in. "I go everywhere. I would've seen something."

North crossed his arms. "Sooo... no convenient town full of terrified people. Other theories?"

In unison, the Guardians glanced up at the moon, but it remained shrouded in clouds.

"Cool," Jack grumbled sarcastically. "Don't worry, Manny, we got this one."

"Well if he doesn't have anything to say maybe we already know something," Tooth offered. "We just don't know that we know it."

"Uh...?"

"Well think about it," she continued. "We know Pitch is getting power from somewhere. Normally we'd never rush in without an idea of what we're facing, but if we catch Pitch while he's weak we could probably see what he's up to, and he wouldn't even notice."

North stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Is not bad idea," he mused.

Silence ensued, raising Jack's hopes. "Are you guys really saying I get to go explore some dark, creepy tunnels instead of sitting around waiting for something to happen?"

"WE'RE going to," Bunny corrected. "But... yeah. I guess we bloody well are."

"Alright!" Jack cheered, punching the air. "Secret Guardian spy missiooooon!"

A deep laugh rumbled from North. "Okay, everyone to sleigh!"

With surprisingly little protest from Bunny, the Guardians quickly made their way below the workshop and boarding the shiny red sleigh. Hooves stomped and reindeer snorted as the yetis finished the final pre-flight preparations.

"Ready?" North grinned evilly; he had no intention of waiting for anyone's answer. He slapped the reins down hard with a yell and they were off.

Accompanied by Bunny's screams, Jack cackled excitedly as the sleigh pulled through the loops and shot out of the mountain.

A globe appeared in North's hand. "I say, Burgess," he stage whispered as he threw it.

Thankfully, there were no Nightmares to greet them on this field trip. Jack let himself relax on the back rim of the sleigh, using his staff for balance. It took a little effort to stay put as North landed in his usual rough style, but he was determined to show off.

"I take it that's your work, eh, mate?" Bunny indicated Lake Burgess, which was currently frozen on their left.

Jack shrugged. "Fish gotta swim, birds gotta eat."

Bunny rolled his eyes but Jack definitely got a silent chuckle from Sandy. Score!

Instead of offering a smart comment, though, Jack simply waved for the other spirits to follow him as he led the way to Pitch's lair. It occurred to him that as far as he knew, he was the only Guardian to have ever been in the Boogeyman's tunnels.

Jack half expected the portal to be gone, but when he pushed aside the last tree branches there it sat, as solid and permanent as ever.

A low whistle emitted from the Easter Bunny. "Gotta admit, I thought you were messin' with us again, ya bogan."

"I'm a wha-?" Jack shook his head and threw his hands in the air. "No. Y'know what? I give up. Who wants to go first?" He pointed at the hole with his other hand on his waist, posing a silent challenge.

After only a few seconds of hesitation, a mischievous grin spread across Sandy's face as he walked right into the entrance in a freefall. Jack was genuinely surprised, and judging by their faces, so were the other Guardians.

Before he could say anything, Tooth shrugged and dove headfirst after the Prince of Dreams.

"What the hell is going on?" Bunny mumbled as he hopped in after them.

"Is unusual for those two to accept dare," North agreed. He leapt into the tunnels with his signature howl.

Jack didn't try to stop his laughter as he followed Alice down the rabbit hole. He fell deeper and deeper, well beyond the point when he assumed he would've hit the ground. Within seconds of that thought, he heard faint voices and quietly urged the wind to lower him down gently. The Guardians had gathered to one side of the pit to wait for Jack. As he touched down, he was met by several gestures to be quiet.

Sandy naturally took charge then, being most used to communicating without words. /Follow me/ he signed. They trailed single file behind him along the only passage leading from the pit. They walked for what must have been miles in total darkness, trusting Sandy to lead them with whatever instinct guided him. Jack had a sneaking suspicion that he was just taking shots in the dark.

He had to restrain himself for sniggering at his own pun.

Without warning, Jack ran his face into the spirit ahead of him, which turned out to be North going by size. Muffled grunts told him the others had just been treated to similar experiences.

"What is hold up?" North hissed.

"We almost walked ourselves right off a ledge," Tooth answered. Jack heard her wings start to buzz. He peered over North's shoulders to see her and Sandy hovering over presumably empty space. He placed his hands on North's shoulders and before the large man could ask what he was doing, Jack flipped himself over his head (with a little help from the wind) and launched himself forward to join the others airborne. North raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"Jack..." he turned, hearing sadness in Tooth's voice, but she wasn't looking at him. He followed her gaze into the large cavern where the cages had held the mini fairies prisoner. "I wish I could've saved them..." Tooth looked disappointed in herself.

Jack awkwardly patted her shoulder but he was pretty useless when it came to comforting people. "We'll just make sure it doesn't happen again, Tooth. But like... is anyone else wondering what that is?" He asked, pointing to a roiling mass of shadows on the cavern floor. Before they could even form a response, a sickly looking nightmare rose from the pile and rumbled threateningly.

The older Guardians immediately loosened their weapons in their scabbards (or just balled fists, in Sandy's case) and locked eyes on the black creature. It was clear from it's small size that it was a lot weaker than it was pretending to be, but another rose from the mass of shadows; and another; and another; soon they were going to have a problem.

"Don't get sep-" North started, but it was as if his voice was the signal the nightmares were waiting for as they surged angrily forward.

Tooth reacted first, quickly swinging her sabers in smooth arcs around herself. Sandy leapt to her side as the mares tried to flank around her, North taking the other side as Sandy struck down the few that tried to slip by. Jack laughed as he froze more and more of them, thrilled to be on the offensive.

Slowly at first but with increasing speed, the Guardians beat back Pitch's handiwork until they were at the far end of the cavern, some nightmares even turning to escape into the tunnels.

"No! They'll warn Pitch!" Bunny growled. "We have to get all of them!"

The other spirits didn't even hesitate as they charged down the tunnels.

"Um... dudes," Jack objected, but he was a little late on the draw. Usually he would've been the first one in, but apparently he was the only one who hadn't forgotten about the strange block of darkness in the middle of the room. Jack finally shrugged, unbothered. His friends would take care of those poor imitations of Pitch's work, it's not like any of them were in serious danger if that was all the tunnels had to throw at them. Still, Jack was cautious as he approached. You never knew with Pitch.

Despite his care, Jack was not ready for the massive nightmare that roared out of the ground. It was as big as any he'd ever seen, its blood red eyes almost dripping and its mouth full of fangs. "Holy crap!" Jack shrieked as he stumbled back. The nightmare followed almost too quickly for him to react, trying to crush Jack underneath its heavy, black hooves.

Jack tried not to trip as he dodged the flailing legs. He finally found a solid footing, planted his staff on the ground, and backflipped over it. Time seemed to slow, his body parallel with the floor for a few fleeting moments. As his feet finished their arch, Jack pointed his staff where the nightmare had been standing and let his powers rip through his hand and along the wood. He landed on his hands and feet just in time to see the monster freeze over.

"Whoa," Jack breathed. "That... was... AWESOME!" He cheered. "Man, you're huge! I'm surprised you didn't jump out first, you're way stronger than the others..." he trailed off. If this was the only powerful nightmare around, then why was it here? Unless attacking the Guardians hadn't been the first priority... Jack sighed heavily. When would he learn that following black sand usually landed him in trouble? Next time he was going to make Bunny stay behind to check on the creepy shadow pool.

Speaking of which, Jack was gonna get to the bottom of those shadows if it was the last thing he did. He'd already put more than enough effort into it and now he was more curious than ever. He walked even slower than before, staff aimed and ready to fire, but nothing else appeared.

Upon closer inspection, Jack realized it wasn't a mass of shadows at all; it was a long box. He tapped it lightly before snatching his hand half expecting it to bite him. Turns out it was definitely solid, and fairly large. Jack figured it was easily big enough to fit a body inside... He shivered when the thought popped into his head. He walked up and ran his hand over the coarse sand; it pulsed faintly under his fingers, as if alive.

Sliding his hand over the side of the box, Jack felt a groove etched into it. He slid his fingers into it, correctly assuming it was a lid. With a grunt, he shoved the top of the box to the side and tentatively peered inside.

Jack gasped in shock as he took in the pale, still face of the woman trapped inside the nightmare coffin.

 **So I hope you all liked it! If you felt like parts of it were weak feel free to let me know and I'll see about a rewrite.**


End file.
